Spirit of Life
by Pandora's Eye
Summary: Red is the one of the oldest guardians,the Guardian of Life,and the messenger. She is the only one to have remembered her past. To be granted a companion by the Moon himself.'This is it?To do this for all eternity' Red asked,though it was more of a statement than anything,sadness creeping into her voice. She looked at the Moon and could have sworn that the Moon blinked at her.
1. Chapter 1:Foregoing

**Chapter 1:Foregoing**

* * *

The young woman silently wandered into a forest.

A dull one might I add.

Trees with barely any leaves swayed miserably with the wind.

The woman pulled her hood tighter around herself.

Her chocolate brown locks blowing breezily around her face. She walked a little further and when it became too depressing she turned to face the said forest._I_ _wish I could...give this place...some life _she thought wistfully.

With that,she turned on her heel and proceeded to walk further. It wasn't a few minutes later that the woman in the hood realised that with every step she took a blade of green grass replaced the seemingly,grey,foggy stone ground. She looked at her feet in awe.

She stepped further,playfully,wondering what would happen next.A single daisy appeared in its place and she laughed heartily and ran around the then gloomy forest. She turned to look at an oak stared somewhat sadly at ran a finger up the tree,a dark,rich colour appeared on the bark. She gripped a firm hold and climbed herself on it.

She ran a finger along the sharp,rough branch and blossoms and leaves appeared upon the branch. She stopped when she saw some tell-tale frost on the tree. She blinked up at the glowing moon and opened her mouth to speak,but only frosty air came out.

She then smiled weakly.''This it it,huh?''She asked,though it was more of a statement than anything.

''To..do this,for eternity?''.She could have sworn the moon had blinked at her. She looked down to see her companion watching her,as if asking her if something was wrong with her. She shook it off. She searched through her flashbacks to find an answer,anything,to give her a clue of what she might be.

_The young woman slowly picked herself up from the cold,hard floor. Cold air came out of her mouth. The woman panted and different thoughts all coursing through her mind,but each,had the same meaning behind it._

_''Where was I?''_

_The woman then observed her clothing. She was wearing a scarlet red cloak, one she vaguely remembered from a different time...a different life, but as mentioned,vaguely. The woman also noticed that she was wearing a mesmerizingly beautiful top, one that donned a neck line that was heart shaped,but with sharp edge. The bottom was a ballgown design,adorned with roses of the same colour._

_Silvery gold._

_Her chocolate brown locks defined her features perfectly._

_She looked up at the full moon and shivered slightly._

_She heard a distant sound,faint but still audible._

_''You,are Red Riding of Life and you are also my good time you will see your past''._

_The words hung in the air._

_''You will see your past''_

_Red Riding Hood_

_She tested her new name, the words rolled off her tongue,but she came to love it._

_She then heard padded footsteps and whipped around suspiciously. She picked up a sharp shard of rock and slowly came forward, the shard of rock tight around her hand and raised high._

_She saw what seemed to be an animal and on instinct threw the shard of rock which would have pierced through the trespassers skin and possibly,fatally injured the thing._

_But the creature swiftly darted out of the way...like an arrow._

_The creature suddenly came into view._

_The thing was a beautiful thing to say least, the fur was a snowy grey and its eyes were something you could bore your eyes into._

_The outside was a sea green and creeping into its centre was a sea blue,until it came to the outside of the pupil,which was something amazing,if you observed carefully.A gold surrounded the pupil,designed in an almost lace-like way._

_Red Riding Hood exhaled sharply and held her cloak tighter. Red heard a voice, a clear,gently,female voice._

_''Don't be scared,Man In Moon chose me to be your companion for eternity.I will be by your side through everything we will go through,as your advisor and friend''._

_The scared girl,no older than 16 stepped forward and scratched the wolf behind its ears. The wolf growled in content. Red Riding Hood smiled.''Arrow''.The wolf stared at her,as if asking her what she meant.  
_

_''Arrow,can I call you arrow?You are as swift as one,save for the fact I tried to kill you''.Red Riding Hood chuckled nervously, but the wolf seemed to smile._

_''I like that name, just so you know,I am immortal''.The wolf finished with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes._

* * *

''Are you alright?'',Arrow asked her,she had been observing her companion of now 50 years.''We've been awfully quiet and you seem distant''.Arrow spoke up,snapping the girl out of her thought. Red had shut out Arrow and she had forgotten that she was even there with her.

''I-I'm fine''.Red Riding Hood breathed.''Just...why did Man In Moon,make me like this?''.Red Riding Hood asked,miserably.

She turned to face Arrow, who was eerily quiet.''You know something don't you?''.Red stated. The solemn wolf looked down,rather sheepishly.

''Man In Moon,wanted it to be a good time before-''.She was cut off by Red's accusations.''You left me all these years,pondering about my past,not knowing why I was here?You left me..you left me,all these years!''.Red exploded with hurt and anger evident in her usually sweet and harmonic wolf voice, Arrow came over and hugged her in her own animal way.''I'm sorry,but it's now or never?''.The wolf bowed is head solemnly and Red travelled through her past.

S_he saw herself waving goodbye to her grandmother._

_''Bye Grandmother!''She called smile breaking out on her face._

_''Goodbye,Little Red Cap!Goodbye my little Serenidy!Come back!''._

_''Of course grandmother,now don't worry we''ll be back soon,just going out to the forest! She called,closing the door behind her._

_She looked the same. Her chocolate brown hair,sparkly green eyes and her signature red cloak._

_She donned a red and black plaid pleated skirt and a long sleeved plaid shirt with a pair of black,skinny jeans and black combat boots, the style was quite..suited to her taste.'_

_'Red,can we climb up some trees?''Her little 5 year old sister Serenidy asked sweetly. Red just chuckled softly.''We'll see''.Which in Red's terms meant a simple no. They played for hours on end,chasing each other and tickling each other. They picked apples for Grandmother's famous apple tarts._

_Some blackberry too. Red was busily picking when she smelled something in the air and whipped her head up._

_She smelled something faint but thought nothing of it._

_But when a few minutes went by and the smell became stronger she looked up and saw black ash dangerously hanging in the air._

_A strangled cry escaped her lips.'_

_'Red?''.Her little sister asked,concern filling her hazel brown eyes._

_''Serenidy,we need to go!''._

_Before her sister could answer,Red picked her up in her arms and ran to the deepest depths of the forest, for hopes of finding a way out._

_She turned around and instantly regretted it. The trees were on the verge of falling over with mighty thuds and fire lapped in the fogginess of it all. _

_She screamed in terror,causing her sister to cry. The forest she had come to love was turning into debris in front of her._

_The same oak tree she had been climbing since age 4,was covered in flames,flames racing each other up the tree until the tree was completely engulfed in flames._

_The mighty tree started to creak until it slowly started to give up,the once strong bark giving way to make the tree fall. She sceamed in horror and set off running._

_Flames lapped her shoulder causing her to stagger and clutch her bloody shoulder._

_She turned once again to see the same tree fall over. She threw her sister on what she knew was a soft patch of grass._

_Her sister didn't cry because she was thrown to the ground._

_It didn't hurt._

_She cried because she saw her sister die right in front of her eyes._

_That was the hurt._

Red let a single tear fall down her cheek. Arrow watched in regret and came up to Red and seemingly smiled and rubbed herself against Red,to comfort her. Red didn't need to apologise. Her face said it all. She scratched Arrow behind the ears and walked further with her.

* * *

**Authors note:Hey guys what do you think?Its my first Rise of the Guardians story,as I love the movie!I decided to make my own story.I hope you enjoyed!I am finally finished my project so I can now upload some chapter maybe this weekend or the next!Happy Friday!**


	2. Chapter 2:Stubborness

**Chapter 2:Stubborness**

* * *

**300 years later**

* * *

Red Riding Hood sat perched in an oak tree. Her head leaning against the branch as she watched the children of Burgess play in the beautiful blanket of snow that had befallen Burgess. She pulled her cloak tighter around herself.

''Hop,Hop,hop!'' Sophie exclaimed as she hopped down the steps of her house and fell onto the ground and began to cry.

Red frowned and slid off the tall oak tree. She placed her feet on the ground,instantly melting the snow. She picked up a dandelion and blew the seeds towards Sophie,one of which touched her nose and she wiped her tears and broke out into a smile.

The Moon was always somewhere if he needed to give his guardians a message. Especially to his messenger.

''Red Riding Hood,there is one stubborn guardian I need you to pass a message to''.

Red blinked and then nodded. She already knew the ''stubborn guardian''. She turned to smile at Arrow and mounted the large animal and took off in search of the ''stubborn guardian''.Arrow stopped and Red slid off of her back. Red heard a tinkly laugh and looked up at the now dark sky. She saw him flying high in the sky,enjoying himself and nodded towards Arrow who raised her head and howled towards the moon. Only the guardians could hear her.

The guardian in the sky was thrown off balance by the noise and clumsily fell toward the ground. Red Riding Hood wasn't expecting something,as abrupt. She stifled a giggle and ran towards the guardian,leaning toward him,as he was on the ground.''Jack''.Her expression was blank. Jack looked up at the female guardian,he had never seen her before,but her features and beauty were all Jack could think of. Red still stared at him.''So your the stubborn guardian''. Her voice sweet and harmonic. Jack picked himself up and dusted his clothes.

Red was unfazed by the guardian. All she saw was an arrogant and cunning boy.

Jack smirked at her and Red rolled her sparkly green eyes.''Man In Moon has a message for you that would be in your best interest to heed''.Jack just tilted his head to the side and scoffed and before he could retort with something smart Red cut him off,she had a tendency to do that if she was determined to be heard.

''You are a guardian,a teenage boy that wants fun I get it,but you have to do your duties as a guardian,to protect the children of the world'.She said her last part with more determination. Jack scoffed once again.''And what if I don't?''.''Red sighed.''Your hurting the children more than yourself.I don't expect you to grant me a straight answer but you have been wandering for the last 300 years Jack''.

''Listen,little Ms-do what I say-''.He took this opportunity to wind up Ms Red. Red growled under her breath and Arrow stepped forward menacingly. Jack gaped in awe and stepped back a few paces. He spluttered incoherent words.''Sh,sh'' Red soothed,stroking the large beast.''Well Jack,its all up to you''.''Wait''.Jack called before Red could mount the wolf and take off.''He talks to you?''.Jack whispered once again. Red tilted her head and tried to meet his eyes but he wouldn't make eye contact.

''Yes''.She replied.

''So,all these years,this is his answer,to spend all eternity like you!?''.

Red just stared at him and restrained Arrow before she could tear Jack apart.

''That's the exact same thing I said when Man In Moon chose me''.Red said and Jack listened.

''I was confused,at first and unwilling,but I made up my mind and I have no regrets up till this day.I know I'm important to the world.I want to protect the children,I like my job,I've even come to love it, after all,my sister always wanted me to be a carer for children''.

The last part was almost inaudible,Jack had to strain to hear.

''Your sister?''.Jack said,in a somewhat strangled voice. Red was on the verge of tears,she never did cry so often,the last time she cried was a long time ago.

''I'm the only one to remember my past,I was one of the first''.Red sighed.''You...think about what I just told you''.With that she mounted her wolf and took off into the forest,the breeze hitting her face and Jack was left there,pondering what Red had told him and very curious about her ''friend''. He looked up at the Moon,a wall of rage building up around him.

''After all these years this is your answer,you never told me why I'm here!''He spat. The Moon was motionless. Jack looked down..''I'll think about it Manny''.Murmuring a few words,the wind took him up to the sky. Going wherever,he just needed to be free.

* * *

**Authors note:What do you think?Sorry if it was a bit boring,I'll work on the other so much for reading and please review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Nightmares and Truth

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Chapter 3:Nightmares and Truth**

* * *

Arrow and Red silently rode into the dark,alluring yet mystical forest. The trees and all its leaves all a blur and it seemed as if the blurring colors mixed together as though it was paint as they passed and Red and Arrow were silent following their encounter with Jack.

''So''. Arrow started. Red was still silent.''What do you think,of him?''.Arrow continued. Red just lifted an eyebrow.''Of Jack?Just that he's a stubborn,arrogant,cunning teenager''.Red replied with monotone. Arrow began humming while Red gave her a very confused stare.''Arrow,what are you humming about?''.Red asked. Arrow continued to hum,''Oh you know,''.Red decided to cut off the topic,knowing where this is going.

_He's just an cocky boy Red,nothing more_

Red tried to convince herself, she slid off of Arrow's back and decided to walk the rest of the way. Her black combat boots making a crunching sound while she stepped on the autumn leaves.

She looked up at the night sky filled with dazzling white stars and blinked when she heard an ear splitting howl. Arrow normally howled when agitated or sees something unusual,she didn't really howl out of the blue.

Red looked at Arrow,confused and looked up at the sky again. Thats when she saw golden sand dancing in the sky,shaped into the most extraordinary things. The young hooded figure reached up to touch a dolphin made of dream sand,the grains of the sparkling substance dissolving between her delicate fingers. She gave a half smile at the midnight sky and her jaw dropped.

She had seen something rare,Aurora Borealis. Red smiled a small smile.

''Well Arrow,looks like we're needed''.

Red reached into her hood's pocket and picked out an ordinary looking snowglobe,but this little snowglobe would take them to the humble abode of Santa Claus himself.

* * *

Red panted and shivered a bit at the temperature of her environment and hugged herself. Arrow saw this and nuzzled into her,attempting to keep her friend warm. Red giggled at her companions attempts and hugged her around her neck. She was glad she wasn't living in a world revolving around isolation and loneliness and thought of how Arrow had been with her through the good and the bad, how she helped her discover her past aswell as giving her advice.

Red and Arrow arrived at the North Pole,the welcoming abode of Nicholas St. North. Chatters and whispers broke out into the workshop and elves waddled about and messed with most of the items.

Red was well hidden in the shadows,she had rarely ever met any other guardians though that's not to say she hasn't,but that had been a long time ago,hundreds of years when they were just starting out.

She emerged from the shadows with Arrow by her side. Her scarlet red cloak casting a shadow over her pale face. Bunnymund gasped.

''What the bloody hell is that?''.He screeched,his Australian accent was thick. Red glared at him.''A gift from the moon himself''.She stated simply. The rest of the guardians looked amazed and murmurs broke out once again,''From the moon?'',she heard.

Arrow growled at him and stepped forward. Red decided to fold her arms and watch in amusement,a smirk playing about her lips.

''What do ya want,ye overgrown dog?'' Bunny asked menacingly.

Red grimaced and sucked in some breath,preparing for the worst. North flinched and Tooth covered her mouth in shock,while Jack was trying but failing terribly from laughing while Sandy shook his head in disapproval. Bunny's remark just set her off. She growled threateningly and lunged at Bunnymund preparing to rip him apart.''Crikey!''.Bunnymund shouted and ran across the workshop. Arrow growled and howled as she chased Bunnymund,the workshop was a mess ,toys and various nick nacks were flung across the room. Yetis exclaimed in shock and Red just smiled in entertainment and shook her head.

''Had enough Pooka?''.

Bunnmund resorted to glare at her at the mention of his species name.

Red whistled with her fingers and Arrow came to a slow halt, Jack was still laughing so hard he was on the floor,while Tooth and Sandy exchanged amused glances.

A couple of elves were nervously poking the snow white beast.

''Now you are here for one reason,and one reason only''.North said darkly.''Pitch is back!''.The other guardians looked shocked and frightened,apart from a few,like Red who's expression was as blank as a stone brick,it you count that she raised a not too impressed eyebrow. Bunnymund continued to glare vehemently at Arrow. North pointed to the snowglobe which was now overcome with black nightmare sand and an evil voice came into hearing.

''Soon fear will be the world's main priority,and soon...you will all dissapear''.

The Nightmare King's shadow soon came into view. It hovered there for a few seconds before it disappeared in wisps. North shook his head sadly but looked at the guardians with his piercing blue eyes that were always full of wonder.

''Pitch as you have seen vill not stop until he gets vat he vants ,that means he can attack at any time''.

He made gestures by waggling his fingers in the air attempting to make the situation much scarier than it already was. Bunny just rolled his emerald eyes.''So ven he attacks I vill not have the time to send out Aurora Borealis after all of you''.He boomed,causing an agitated elf that had been poking Arrow to pull her tail in fright.

Arrow yelped and snapped her jaws at the elf. The elf then scampered into another room. North ignored this and continued with his statement.''You Guardians vill be staying here at the north pole!''.North brought out his tattooed arms as if welcoming them to their new home. The rest of the guardians exchanged either annoyed or nervous glances,but the jolly old man was oblivious to any of this.''Yeti vill show you to cabin!''.North finished. The supposed Yeti was busy ranting incoherent words at an elf that thought it would be funny to splatter all the colours of the rainbow on the already painted blue toy robots. When the yeti felt that all eyes on him,he froze to the spot,his furry finger still in the air. The creature sighed and made a gesture with his hand and led the Guardians of Childhood to their cabins.

* * *

The Guardians walked down the hall of the wooden cabin. Red was too engrossed in the wall pictures she saw as she passed the photographs that showed Nicholas St North with a pretty little girl in his arms. The girl looked no older than 3 years of age. She had sparkling blue eyes like North and her hair was a dirty blonde that came up to her shoulders. Her face was heart shaped and pale but she had rosy cheeks. North and the girl were both smiling. Underneath the photograph was a silver plaque with some words written in calligraphy._Eyes say a lot._

W_ait,before North became a Guardian...did he have a daughter?._

An intriguing flashback came to Red and she saw something extraordinary.

_She saw North singing beside a warm fire in a sitting room and he was stroking the little girl's straight hair as she slowly fell asleep. _

_He seemed to be singing in Russian. _

_Then she saw an image of North fighting with the Nightmares. He fought vicously with steel swords while the little girl was hiding behind an oak tree. _

_Her tear stained face was peeping behind the rigid trunk._

_A nightmare saw the girl and lunged at her. North looked on in disbelief and roared before lunging himself in front of the little girl to take on the full impact. _

_But he was too late. _

_The little girl was gone. He had cried and cried and swore vengeance._

When Re dcouldn't take it any more and the images upsetting she she snapped her self out of it,gasped a little and stumbled. Her stumbling caused her to fall into Jack Frost.''Ouch'',she said quietly. She fell on top of him and a brief blush creeped onto her cheeks. Jack just smirked as Red got off of Jack and quickly proceeded to walk just ahead of him. Jack dusted himself off and smirked once again.

The Yeti was rambling on,probably giving them a field trip thought Red as she stopped in her tracks.''Sharing?Mate I don't share personal space!''.Bunny hissed. The Yeti shrugged and handed Bunny a piece of crumpled paper. Bunnymund eyed him suspiciously before reading the writing aloud.

_''Your roommates are listed as followed:_

_Tooth you will be sharing with Bunny,Sandy you will have your own room,and Jack after I say your roommate do not come bargng into my office,I vill be busy,you will be sharing with Red.''_

Bunny rolled his eyes in annoyance and thrusted the paper at the confused Yeti. Red paused and expected herself to rage on about how she hated Jack Frost and didn't want anything to do with him but decided against it after hearing a quote she heard in her human years.

''_How beautiful it is to stay silent when someone expects you to be enraged''._She was surprised she still remembered it. The reminiscence gave some feeling of comfort to her. Red and Jack were the last ones to be shown to their cabin. The door was closed behind them with a loud slam and bright lights flickered on. The room was big enough,the size of an average classroom really. The left side was Jack's obviously,with all the blue you didn't need to guess. The other side for Red. The colour code suited her with a particularly red and black.

''I have some rules-''.Jack started cockily before he was cut off by Red.''Actually I have some rules I would like to lay down too''.Red continued as she walked along her side of the room,inspecting everything.''You do not touch my things,you stay on your side of the room and I would appreciate it if you ddin't watch me in my sleep''.Red finished,a gleam in her emerald eyes.''Oh really,I get the others apart from watch you in your sleep?''.Jack raised an eyebrow,a mischevious grin formed on his lips. Red blushed and shook her head. She took off her scarlet hood,revealing her features properly. Jack stared at her but quickly looked away before things got awkward.

Jack decided he would get something to eat and left the sat down on her bed,which was a soft duvet with black bedding and red added here and looked out the clear window and saw the Moon once longed to speak to Katherine again after she had seen North's past,she bet Katherine would've known about heard a soft voice and whipped around preparing to faltered a bit and froze when she felt breathing on her attempted to turn to face the tresspasser only to have her mouth covered.

''So,you're the guardian everyone has been talking about''.The figure said with a mysterious voice.

Red's eyes grew wider and tried to kick the assailant.

''A kicker are we,I'll take care of that''.

Red now became scared she with all her strength kicked back and shoved the figure away from ran to her bed and pulled out her beloved dagger with her initials engraved on the held it tightly in her left hand and raised it high above her reminded her of her encounter with Arrow.

''Who are you and what are you doing here''.Red's voice was low and confident,she was pleased at that.

The figure stepped out of the shadows and Red had enough self control not to gasp.

The man held a menacing smile.

''Your worst nightmare''.

* * *

**Authors note:Sorry I took so long to update.I didn't get a chance to.I might be able to update some more next week since we are on break at school!Woo hoo!Have a nice day and thank you to everyone that has either followed,reviewed,favourited,read etc my story!Thanks so much,it always makes my day to see that another person has done one of those things! xx**

**P.S:Sorry if I got the accents wrong,I'll do a better job on the next review as well!**


	4. Chapter 4:Elise

**Disclaimer:I don't own Rise of the Guardians**

* * *

**Chapter 4:Elise  
**

* * *

Red refrained from gasping,she had earned the title as ''fearless'' she wasn't going to lose that title.

With all her might she swung the dagger at the intruder,only to have driven the dagger into the wall.

Red growled and with the little strenght she had left in her, pulled the dagger out from the wall, which created a deep indentation. She swung again,only to have driven it into her wooden bed drawer. Red clenched he jaws in frustration. The figure was now behind her,she could feel his cold breath. She dropped her dagger,in pretend ''defeat'', the figure looked on in amazement as she dropped the dagger.

''Surrendered already?'' Pitch purred. Red just gave a disbelieving smile and shook her head,she used her upperhand to temporarily injure Pitch. She tripped Pitch and when he was about to grab her,she dodged with a backward cartwheel. She picked up her dagger and brought it close to his throat.

''I will ask you once more,what do you want?'' Red snarled.

Pitch just glared at her.

''I want fear to consume the world,I want all of you guardians to disappear'' Red rolled her eyes.

''Leave'' Red said slowly.

Pitch just smirked and brought out his arms. The shadows of he room transformed into nightmares. Red took a few paces back wards.

She gulped and panted heavily.

She fell onto the ground in pain,as one of the nightmares had lunged at her ankle. Pitch stepped forward and knelt down beside her. He lifted her chin and gave her a sickening smirk and chuckled. ''Your so weak''.

The door swung open. ''I'm he-'' Jack announced but stopped once he saw the scene that lay before him. His icy blue eyes widened in shock and disgust. He brought his staff in defense and growled at Pitch. Red just exhaled in relief and looked up in confidence. The mares wouldn't harm her, as long as they didn't smell fear. The nightmares sensed when they were beaten and turned to Pitch. Pitch got up and just looked around wildly and dissolved into a shadowy mist. The last they heard of him that night was a string of incoherent threats.

Red crumpled to the ground in a tremble. Jack brought his hand to her back and patted her awkwardly.''You okay?'' He asked. ''Yeah'' Red stuttered. ''I'm just tired''. Red whispered and she walked into the little bathroom to change into her pyjamas. She came out wearing a black tank top and red shorts. Red yawned and landed on her bed. The next morning she was going to insist that Arrow slept in her room.

But a young yet new nightmare still lurked in the shadows of their room,watching them,it was as if the mare was pleading with them to free her,to free her from her terrible demise.

Red shot up in bed, a bead of sweat breaking out onto her forehead and she was about to light her lamp when she caught sight of a stirring figure in the corner of the room. She eyed the figure suspiciously her mouth slightly open. She narrowed her eyes and walked across the room to wake Jack. ''Jack!'' she hissed. Jack just groaned and turned his back on Red. Red continued to shake him. ''Jack, wake up!'' Jack just threw a pillow at her,which she dodged with ease. Red smiled. She picked up the pillow and hit Jack with it.

''AH'' Jack cried and fell off the side of the bed with a loud thud. Red coughed to disguise her giggles. Jack up righted himself and raised his eyebrow in annoyance. ''If you had another nightmare you could get your fur ball to cuddle up with for comfort,I'm-'' Red put a finger to her lips and pointed to the corner of the room. Jack looked to the direction of which she was pointing in.

His eyes widened in shock. They saw a young mare cowering in the corner of the room, trying to crawl backward. Red had never seen a nightmare filled with so much fear. Red stepped forward before Jack clutched her arm. ''What are you doing?'' Jack hissed.

''Going to see what's wrong with it'' she hissed back.

''That thing could be dangerous,its a nightmare,what part of night-mare don't you get?''

Red rolled her emerald green eyes and pulled her arm back from Jack's grip. She tentatively stepped forward. The nightmare just got more agitated and attempted to crawl back some more. Red looked at with pity. It pretty much looked like a calf,it's eyes weren't the usual intimidating red or yellow,but rather a chocolate brown and what was more shocking was that it had a a regular calf.

Red knelt down to be level with the calf. ''I'm Red'' she whispered,''Who are you'' her voice was soft and gentle.

''How come your voice gets all harsh with me but with a-'' He was cut short with Red's warning glare.

The nightmare stopped its trembling.''I'm Elise'' it squeaked. Red's eyes softened. ''Whats the matter?''

Elise sniffled. ''I was taken from my home and turned into a fearling by the Nightmare King''. A tear fell from the mare's eyes.

Red came forward to hug the ''minion''. ''Shh,it's okay Elise''.

''Thank you'' Elise replied. Jack just scratched his snow white hair.

''You do know that the rest of the guardians will find out,especially Bunny,why I'd hate to think-'' Red scowled at him. ''Shut...up'' she mouthed. Jack clamped his mouth shut.

''Here you wait here''. Red whispered,she got up and walked over to her bedside and pulled out a red gingham blanket and laid it on the cold wooden floor. ''You can sleep here''. The mare looked up gratefully at the guardian and whispered a thank you. The mare immediately fell asleep. Red climbed back into her own bed.

''I hope you have realised what you done''. Jack said.

''The thing was freezing and-''

''I was talking about you disturbing my sleep,it's going to take ages for me to fall back asleep''. Jack's voice was muffled against the duvet.

''Oh'', Red mouthed. She rolled her eyes and chuckled and laid her head on the pillow.

But Jack was right,she would hate to think what Bunny would do,what the rest would do,why they'd even think they were conspiring with Pitch or something. She stared out the window for help,anything, Man In Moon would be able to help,wouldn't he? But the Moon seemed to blink at her as if telling her,if your decision,she should ask herself whether or not she is conspiring with Pitch or just helping a lost soul. Red smiled gratefully and fell back asleep. The only sound was Red's slow gentle breathing,the mare's hoarse yet feminine snores and Jack's loud,obnoxious to her and the rest of the roommates, a strange light came from her ankle,a purple light where the nightmare had ''bitten'' her.

* * *

**Author's note:I felt as if it had been forever since I updated this story,please review and tell me what you think!I had fun writing this chapter. Have a great day and thanks to everyone reading,favourite,followed etc. I really appreciate it!I might update again next week or so!  
**


	5. Chapter 5:Listen to Yourself

**Disclaimer:I do not own Rise of The Guardians**

* * *

**Peraksniy:meaning wonderful in Russian.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5:Listen to Yourself**_

* * *

Red woke up to the bright morning light that streamed through her bedroom window(for which she shared the bedroom with Jack)and rubbed her tired eyes. She yawned and outstretched her arms. She slept soundly without any trouble in the world. Red winced when she felt the bright sun's rays hitting her face. She shielded her eyes with her left hand. Her bright Jade green eyes widened in excitement when she remembered the young calf she had befriended, she swung her legs over the bed and grimaced as she felt a searing pain in her ankle. She hissed and fell onto the hard carpeted ground.

''Hm?'' Jack grunted as he turned to the other side in his sleep.

Elise woke up with a start as she saw Red on the ground, one leg sticking out and the other bent,as she was hissing and mildly cursing. Elise pretty much galloped over to the brown haired guardian sprawled on the floor. Elise's eyes widened in shock and curiosity as she nudged Red's ankle,as lightly and as gentle as she could. Red opened one eye and looked at her ankle. She narrowed both eyes and parted her lips at the sight.

A black and purple design.,consisting of swirls and white glow-like dots sat on the skin of her ankle.

The confused guardian reached out to touch it and retracted her arm back in a flurry at the sudden soreness.

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly. She then placed both hands on the wall behind her and dragged herself up the wall,she was sweating rapidly,her brunette hair messy with stray strands across her anemic face. Red screamed in agony as she felt another shock of pain and fell toward the ground,under the crack of her ankle.

She heard quick shuffling on the carpeted ground and some worried murmurs. The feverish guardian smelt something along the lines of freshly fallen snow and the ocean as she fell into someone's arms and saw black altogether.

* * *

Red scrunched up her nose as she became agitated at the blurry vision she had developed. Her eyes quickly reverted back to its normal far sightedness and quickly scanned her surroundings. Seeming to be in a brightly lit room that smelt vaguely of acetone and bleach. She hated hospitals. She clenched her teeth and propped herself on her elbows.

She caught sight of Jack looking annoyed and grunting a few words with Bunnymund,who was ranting and raging at him with fury. Jack raked a hand through his hair and clenched his fists before beginning to shout back at him. Red coughed loudly as she sensed that the two boys would begin a fight any moment from then. They both stopped glaring at one another and turned to look at Red. Jack's face relaxed when he saw Red.''Red'' he whispered. His face broke out into a grin as he walked over and gave her a brief hug.

''I'm glad you're okay,you were out cold,your ankle was broken too'' Jack explained. Red made an ''o'' shape with her lips and nodded whilst pursing her lips.

Bunnymund however glowered at her vehemently.

''What the bloody hell were you thinking?!'' He yelled spontaneously. Red,however, stood calm and barely flinched at his sudden outburst. She sensed this would be the possible outcome,she knew Jack was just joking the other night when he referred to Bunny's reaction when he would see Elise,but Red took it seriously. The winter spirit narrowed his eyes and glared at Bunny.

''What's up with you?'' Jack yelled. Bunnymund's eyes were now slits.

''You're the one to talk you little troublemaker,as for you,you never belonged here in the first place,go back to where you came from!''.Jack's eyes widened.

''Why I outta-'' Jack started as he began to walk toward the fuming Bunny rabbit. Red closed her eyes and stopped Jack by placing an arm straight out in front of him.''It's fine'',Red said calmly. Jack huffed but eventually calmed down.''How dare you even bring that..that thing,for all we know you could be working for Pitch,you traitor!'' Bunny continued, Red was motionless,she bore her eyes into Bunny's silently.

''Eek,you're awake!'' Tooth squealed as she darted over to the injured brunette and squeezed her tightly. Nobody had noticed her come in,due to the tension.''Can't...breath'' Red complained as she wheezed.

''Oops'' Tooth drew back as she shrugged whilst smiling brightly,''Sorry''.Red smiled and squeezed her friend's small hand.''How are you feeling?'' Tooth asked,considerate,completely ignoring the deathly glares Bunny was sending her.''Okay I guess,I still haven't bothered getting up anyhow''.''Well...what are you waiting for,come on!''' Tooth coaxed her out of bed energetically. Red sighed but did so nonetheless and surprisingly her ankle was okay,save for the abnormal marking on it. Tooth peered at the marking.''What's that?'',Tooth whispered.''I'm not sure'' Red replied,which was true.

Red remembered something important.

''Where's Arrow?'' Red asked.

''Oh,you mean that overgrown dog,?'' Bunny grumbled. Tooth stared at him angrily.

''Enough'' she warned.

''Don't worry,she's out there,she's pretty determined'',Jack grinned. Red tried to walk out,only to find herself limping,with the slightest of pain, she rolled her eyes at her efforts.

''Here,lemme help'' Jack gave her a mischievous grin. Red raised an eyebrow and squealed when she felt Jack pick her up bridal style. She hit his chest repeatedly whilst protesting.

''Jack,put me down,I'm perfectly fine!''. Jack finally put her down when they met up with Arrow in the waiting room,along with Sandman and North. Red breathed out slowly as she scowled at him. Jack gave her a wink.

''Arrow!'' she cried wrapped her arms around her friend and nuzzled into her snow white fur. The wolf seemed to smile,her now cyan eyes gleaming. North looked at Red warily,whilst Sandy gave her a soft smile. Red wrapped her arms around herself.''Listen North-'',''No need,I think I understand,you took in a homeless nightmare without permission,let it sleep in your room,I am correct,am I not?'' North asked,narrowing his eyes at said guardian.

Red bowed her head in shame and gulped,but proceeded to nod. Bunny crossed his arms,awaiting North's reaction,he was happy to see her go.

''Pekrasniy!Wonderful!'',Red and Bunny's jaws both dropped open. Red closed her mouth and stared at North.''Yes,you have kind heart,help people that are in need,that is true guardian!''

North held his arms out in gesture.''Wha-What!?North,listen to yourself,she's working with Pitch,it's as clear as night and day,she's not fit to be a guardian,she's an inconsiderate,selfish,self-centered little-''

''Bunny,enough!_You_ listen to _yourself_, Yes,I do admit,she was quite foolish not to let me know of her recent ambush at the hands of Pitch,she was brave and kind-hearted for taking in the young nightmare,the nightmare isn't even nightmare to us!'' North joked,while laughing boisterously. Bunny clenched his teeth and pushed past Red,not before saying.''Everyone else may have accepted you,but I haven't,if you know what's good for you stay away from me,got it,and no funny business'',Red grinned.''I wouldn't have it any other way'',Red replied brightly. Bunny grunted and glared at her before walking out of the hospital room,and into his rabbit hole.

* * *

**Author's note:It's been ages since I have updated this story,I just wanted to give a hug thank you to the people following or have favourited my story or viewed my story!Thanks so much!Oh,and do you think Elise will have some significance later on in the story?**

**Have a nice day and please review,because I get feedback and know whether you like it or not,they make me happy and are just plain awesome,so... you know! :D**


End file.
